combined_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Combined Fanon Wiki
Welcome! Have you ever wanted to create profiles for characters, yours or otherwise, that contain not only their personal stats and powers, but also just how exactly how powerful they are? If so, welcome to the Combined Fanon Wiki! We accept and allow a wide variety of characters, from manga to anime to cartoons; movies, comics and yes, even fanfictions and OCs! So, we hope you enjoy your time here and we hope you can help us build this community further. Rules of the Wiki * Trolling, spamming, threatening, personally attacking members, using hate speech/offensive slurs under any circumstance (racist, sexist, homophobic, xenophobic, disabled, religious, etc.) will NOT be tolerated. It is not only tasteless, but it also violates FANDOM guidelines. * Making jokes/references about sex, drugs, and using profanity is allowed, but to a moderate degree. Being overly graphic or vulgar can result in a warning or even a ban. * Using sockpuppet accounts to avoid a ban will result in an extended ban on your main account. Repeated abuse will result in a permanent ban on all accounts. * Pornographic material will not be tolerated, and posting it will result in a permanent ban. * ANY form of death threats will not be tolerated, and WILL result in a ban. * Likewise, encouraging other users to commit suicide shall also result in a ban. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * Do not edit OCs that do not belong to you (without the author's consent), unless the profile is in dire need of structural, grammatical or argumentative fixing, or unless the profile contains content that breaks any of the other rules. In the case of extremely substandard or offensive profiles, please report to one of the admins . * Sharing a person's private info (such as name, phone number, home address, etc) in a profile, blog post, comment, discussion post, etc, is HIGHLY prohibited, unless the person has authorized it or have added said info themselves. Most other info is automatically forbidden from being shared due to privacy and safety concerns. * If a user has permitted the use of their personal info on this site in some fashion, but becomes inactive or blocked, the Combined Fanon Wiki staff reserve the right to remove it for the same concerns. * You can leave comments below arguing the statistics of characters that you disagree with, however don't be rude, obnoxious or overly argumentative. * If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. And as mentioned above, don't be rude, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. * Impersonating any user or person in general (such as a celebrity), will not be tolerated. * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Plagiarism will not be tolerated. * Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate, unwarned, permanent ban and possibly a notification to the authorities. * Please refrain from disputing the tiering system here. It is taken directly on this wiki, which is in-turn based on this wiki's tiering system, which is far more logical than most of the other tiering systems provided at large. * Do not insert unmotivated rating into profiles, as this will likely make users question on why they have these rating in the first place. Category:Home